


Just you and me

by CinnamonRoll321



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll321/pseuds/CinnamonRoll321
Summary: Red and Dick always make time for each other.





	Just you and me

“Ow!”

Red winced at the sound of Dick’s pained voice and gently kissed the treated wound. Every week or so they found time for themselves out of masks, Dick would take off the cape and Red would pull off his mask, and then it would just be two teenagers having a date night. Or at least try to have a date night. They often stayed indoors but that was good though. Disney movies and musicals were right up their allies. But often or not Dick would have to limp in Red’s apartment then Red would have to be careful not to touch any bandaged parts.

“Sorry babe,” Red apologized and gave Dick a kiss on the forehead. “You should be more careful. The others got super powers they can handle these things.”

“I’m the leader,” Dick huffed. “I can’t stand behind them.”

Red rolled his eyes. “Of course you can’t, you little hissy kitty.”

Dick stuck out his tongue and Red bit it making the Boy Wonder squeal and laugh. Their time together may be short and sometimes painful but Red always looked forward to seeing his feisty little kitten on his lap.


End file.
